An odd story
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: Ok I really luv Twilight EDWARD CULLEN! But I wuz at my cuzs house 2day and she came up wth ths and told me to post it so I told her ok.I will make a real one later.I donmt own the Twilight people.Stehenie Meyer.


It was a normal day at Bella Hanes' house in Forks, Washington. Bella's mother came downstairs to where Bella and her cousin Brianna were watching a movie. "Would y'all like to take cookies to our new neighbors?" she asked.

Bella and Brianna looked at each other and Bella said yes. Bella's mother handed Briannna a plate of warm cookies. And they left to walk through the woods to the new neighbors house. Once they got there they knocked on le door and out came a boy thier age.

He was tall with curly brown (blonde) hair. His face looked a lot like the kind of baby face a build a bear has. And he looked at Brianna in ginormous surprise. "Brianna Banana, you live here?'' Brianna laughed

''No Austin my cusion does I am just over at her house.'' The conversation continues till it drifts to the dance Friday night at the middle school.

''Yeah I am going, what about you?'' Brianna asked Austin.

'' you like to go with me?'' Bella looks at Brianna waiting for her just nods.

'' you then.'' and Austin closed the door and Bella and Brianna went back to Bella' house.

--------------------------------------------------

Brianna nd Austiona rive at the school and enter the gym where the dance is being is playing enver said it was a slow then a guy in a tux comes from behind Austin and starts to tackle him.

''Austin! Austin!'' Brianna has no does the cries from the other guy in the tux is wareing a mask.

''Who are you?'' Austin was trying to figure out who would be trying to fight guy ripped off his mask.

''Its me Garrette Brianna's first crush!'' A flash of lighting apered and in bursted Bella, with the Cullen family except for the parents.

''Henchmen!'' Garrette yells and down from a hole in the roof comes a rope latter that men climb tie up the rest of the stuydents and then the battle begins between them and the Cullens.

Garrett took out a wand from his pocket.''Crucio!'' he yeeled at Austin and he was knocked out.''Come on Brianna.'' He grabbed her and started up the latter.

''Where are you taking me?'' She asked panicked.

''To my lair in Alsaka.'' He laughed an evil laugh. '' Relese the snakes!'' he yelled to the pilot of the came raining one seemed to had gotten bite by one in the rushed over to him.

''Edward! Edward can you hear me!?!'' He groaned in shook her head thinking of a way to stop the she dipped down her head and started to suck the venom out.(A/N: Sounds familair doesnt it?)

Edward let out a breathe.''I'll still have to take you to the can see your dad.'' Edward noded.''Now all we have to do is save Brianna.'' Bella looked up as the last hecnhman disapered and the rope was brought could hear the faint whree of the propellers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A plane landed on the snow of came four of the Cullens Edward in the hospitail and Bella and walked throught the snow till they folund a entered and after some walking they found Brianna standing there.

''Brianna!'' Bel;la yelled and went voer to hug her.

''Oh Belaa thank goodness.'' Right then Garrett walked was holding the gasped.

''What it's just a water gun.'' he stated then he shot landed on everyone but Austin and else was sniffed the air.

''It's posoin!'' she said was just abuot to fight Garrett when in flew kicked the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the head so he was unconsoius.

''Edward!''Brianna said happily.

''Hey Brianna you ok now?'' she nodded.

''Ok'' Ausitn spoke up''Who do youy like more me or the Vampire?'' he asked her.

''UMMMMM!'' Her mind went blank.

''Sorry.'' Edward got down onto the ground.''I already have a girlfriend.'' Brianna turned to him and sighed in frustration and spoke clearly with distaste.

''What has Isabella or Bella Swan ever done for you?'' you asked or told him really.

''Excuse me its Bella Hanes thank you very much.'' said jaw DUN DUUUUUUN!


End file.
